Reaping the benefits
by Melontine
Summary: Dimensions may coexist simultaneously, existing in the same space and time but no occupant in one truly aware of the other. So what happens when things change and we suddenly become very much aware? Peaceful days I suppose, would be at an end. Crossover between adventure and tamers
1. Prologue

I don't own anything used in this story. That should be fairly obvious, this is

I'll have a lot to say, and sadly I think I'm going to write more in authors notes than I will in the actual story. Terribly sorry dear readers. But before I get into all of that, here's the prologue.

...

(Adventure!)

It had only been a month since the new digidestined saved the digital world. The digigate while still fairly active, and thankfully still open when anyone carrying a d3 was around, wasn't used as much. For the first week everyone relaxed. They had a well deserved vacation. Everyone was happy with peace and hoped that those days would never end. But then, they became bored. Without any new threat there wasn't much to do. Saving the world had become part of their daily routines and now, it was just gone. So everyone started making themselves busy. They filled that void with many new activities, some losing themselves in schoolwork, others activities like soccer. Slowly but surely, life went back to normal for all the digidestined kids. Just with one reward, and that was the digimon themselves being aloud to be with them at anytime they wanted.

Izzy found himself in the computer lab. He didn't go to this school and the digidestined never used it as a port anymore. But he often still found himself here. Sometimes he'd study or tidy the place up a bit. There wasn't really ever anything new. It wasn't like he could access the digital world without a d3 of his own. But still he'd show up, every few days he'd come back.

"The digigate is open?"

Izzy couldn't believe his own eyes as he stared at the screen. "But... How? Why now?" He began to type furiously at the keyboard, trying to find an answer. Izzy pulled out of his pocket his phone and his digivice. Looking at the two, he put his phone back and said, "digiport activate!". In an instant he felt himself being pulled back into the digital world.

"But...! This can't be right. Are there digimon aliens of some sort?"

He was definitely in the digital world, file island to be exact. But then there were those lights, bright pink lights almost like the ones aliens used to abduct people in movies.

(Tamers!)

A year had passed since the defeat of the d-reaper. But is it really over? Months ago, while trapped in the digital world the digimon fight against a mass of pink goo. It seemed so unrelenting despite being so weak. It can never again reach the human world, but what of another? A breach was made, but being far too weak the d-reaper is forced back. Once again the d-reaper is inactive. The tamers rejoiced as the firewall was taken down and their partners returned. The digimon are finally allowed to rest while their world slowly rebuilds.

Today hypnos is monitoring the emerging of wild ones, but not only that but the digital world itself. The breach, a hole the d-reaper had made is getting larger. It started out slowly, but at this point the entries digital plain may collapse into it.

"This is worrying news indeed." Yamaki states as his lighter clicks shut.

...

That's it for the prologue, I have a few things I need to explain before this story can really pick up.

I'll be using the English names for the adventure gang and the Japanese names for the tamers. The reason for this is because I'm more familiar with those versions of the series respectfully, and it will help differate the two worlds a bit.

I haven't seen all of 02 even though that's were I'm picking adventure up at, so I'm liable to get a lot of things wrong when referencing it. Sorry about that.

I'm not adding any of my own ocs but as a challenge to myself I am accepting them into the story. I've already got a lot of characters to work with here, but I can add a new one every now and then. I'll get more into that below.

I'm going to try and focus more of my attention on side characters. The reason for this is because they have not potential to develop, but I'll of course include the main characters in this. Can't have digimon without goggle heads after all.

I haven't seen any other season of digimon either which is why I can't include them. But if there was any you really wanted, I can try to add them in later and watch the season myself as soon as I can.

Character ages- (not yet counting adults) (I'll have to keep this updated with ocs, so you'll see this lost every chapter)

Joe-16

Tai, Matt, Sora, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi,-14

Yolie, Alice-12

Kari, TK, Ken, Davis, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kenta, Kazu-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5

Back to ocs, I can accept them at any point in the story, and while none will be a major role, they can have their own parts to play. Each person is allowed up to two (one human, one digimon, or two digimon, or two human). I'd need to you be a descriptive of your characters as possible so that I may portray them right. If I make a mistake please call me out on it.

You'll need to specify what world your ocs are from.

For digimon ocs, I'd prefer to have only one of a species so that they're less confusing.

Human ocs have to be five (ai and makotos age) or above (I'd like to have more of the above please, but your character so it's up to you.)

Here's an example format thing you can use (but don't have to) to tell me about your character.

Name

Species (in some cases same as name)

World

Age or level (I could just go look it up if it's an existing digimon... same with appearance)

Appearance

Personality

Special (to make your characters stand out a bit, give them something just a couple and I'll try to use them.)

Permissions (by posting this you are allowing me to use your character, but this part is also for something else. Do you give me permission to kill your character if I so desire? What about romance? I hardly ever use it, but if I ever did would it be fine if I used this character? If I did would any pairing do? What are some things you don't want me to do to your character?)

I guess that's it. Phew. Sorry I took up so much space.


	2. Chapter 1

(Tamers!)

Jianliang felt like he was performing in a circus just trying to get ready. Shaochung rushed to and fro, nearly causing her brother to trip more than once. Terriermon sat perched on Jianliang's shoulders making comments. Lopmon politely tried to stay out of the way, but still managed to get his ear stepped on. In the end though, the four of them put on warmer clothes and were heading out to meet with the others.

"Where are we going?" Shaochung asked. "Is it the park?"

"No, not this time, remember? We're meeting everyone at Hypnos today. Dad will be there, it's something important so try to behave." Jianliang took his sister's hand as they turned down a more crowded street.

"But I wanted to pway- ah play with everyone at the park! Please can we go there instead?"

"Shaochung no. We can go there later, but this meeting is important." Jianliang was getting agitated. They were already running late, arguing with Shaochung wouldn't help any.

"Momentai"

Arriving at hypnos, they found most of the others already inside. Jianliang did a quick headcount in his head. It seemed Ryo, Juri, Kazu, Ai, Makoto, and their partners were the ones who were missing. It was doubtful if Ai, Makoto, or Juri had even been invited to this meeting. Ryo probably couldn't make it and Kazu was probably running late, but those of course were only guesses. Oh wait, here Kazu is now. The boy burst in through the door with guardromon doing his best to keep up. "Sorry we're late." He says before throwing himself onto the floor.

"So what's all of this about?" Jianliang asked, directing his attention to his dad and his colleagues.

"It would seem, that the d-reaper left us another gift in the digital world." Yamaki stated simply.

"Hold on, shouldn't we wait for everyone? If it's got to do with the d-reaper, everyone should hear this," Takato said looking around the room as if searching for someone.

"If you're referring to your girlfriend, I saw no need to call her. There isn't any point involving her any longer." Yamaki states coldly.

"She isn't my girlfriend, and she has a right to be here too. Just because Juri doesn't have a digimon anymore doesn't mean she's not involved."

"Hey can you shut up for a while? We can talk to the others later, let's just get this over with already." Ruki tried to sound unconcerned, but nothing involving the d-reaper is ever good. They needed to hear whatever Yamaki had to say and now. Takato became quiet after that. Kenta shuffled his shoes nervously, marineangemon making a quiet chirp next to him.

Shaochung amused herself by playing with lopmon's ears and Guilmon plopped down next to her.

Finally, Yamaki gestured to Janyu to explain to situation.

"Deep in the digital world, the d-reaper created a tear. We've been monitoring it for sometime, hoping for it to close on its own, but it's been getting larger. We've sent out probes to figure out where this tear leads, and we've made a few attempts at closing it. Nothing has worked so far, but it's concerning. New data is finding its way into the digital world through that breach, and with no way of knowing what's on the other side we don't know what will come through. Worse yet, we believe that if this tear stays open more will form until the digital world collapses into it. Afterwards it's only a matter of time before our world follows."

(Adventure!)

"You're telling me that the digital world has been invaded by pink sky lasers? You're joking right?"

"No Tai, this is for real. I can prove it to all of you too, just go see for yourselves!" Izzy had spent the past thirty minutes telling everyone what he found, and at first no one could believe him. But then they remembered it was Izzy telling them this, and knew it had to be true if Izzy believed it. But they'd still better see for themselves just to be sure.

"I guess it's back to the digital world. Everyone ready?" Davis asked. It was a bit unnecessary, but everyone cheered yes and held out their digivices. The group of six teenagers, six kids, and twelve digimon returned to the digital world.

...

Character ages-

Joe-16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi-14

Yolie, Alice-12

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kazu, Kenta-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5


	3. Chapter 2

(Adventure!)

"You weren't kidding. Those things are everywhere! Where did they come from?" Gomamon said watching one of the lights move around.

"It's likely a sign that something is very wrong here but hopefully we will find the cause behind this phenomenon soon." Izzy said, nodding his head. The various reactions of the digidestined was almost as interesting a sight as the lights themselves.

"Lets not keep standing here, let's go check this out!" Davis said and he and Veemon began running towards the nearest light.

"Hey wait up!" Kari called out.

"Guys! We don't even know what those are, they could be dangerous!" Joe followed.

"Yeah, don't be reckless!" Matt shouted to them before hurrying after.

Everyone was soon following Davis's lead and getting closer and closer to the pillars of light. Mimi huffed, as she and Palmon trailed at the back of the group. "Some vacation this is turning out to be..." She grumbled to herself.

"You don't mean that do you Mimi?" Palmon asked pausing in her step.

"I- Oh no Palmon. I'm not upset, I'm sure this could mean something fun, but I was hoping for something a bit more peaceful. Like another picnic, or seeing a movie with everyone." Mimi explained, stopping next to her partner.

"Hey Mimi! You've got to see this!" Yolie called out. The group stopped near one of the beams and watched it suck in an entire tree. The plant disappeared into the light.

"What- where did it go?" TK wondered aloud. Patamon floated nervously next to him.

"Guys, I think we need to run. Now!" Sora shouted as the light moved towards them. The group scrambled and screamed to escape the light. But they were a bit too late, Davis, Veemon, Tentomon, and Joe were pulled into the light and vanished.

"Joe!" Gomamon was the first to shout out, and he jumped in after them. The remaining kids and digimon were left as the light pillar also vanished from sight.

(Tamers!)

"That's about everything I think. You understand right Juri?" Takato finished his explanation. Guilmon played with Culumon in the background. Juri nodded her head.

"I guess it's not over then. Should we tell Impmon?" Juri asked with a distant expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah I guess we should. I left it to Ruki to tell Ryo, she wasn't too happy about it. Where did Impmon's tamers live again?"

"Hey Takato, thanks for including me. Even though I'm not..." Juri broke off clutching her static filled digivice. Takato put his hand up in an attempt to comfort her but she looked back up with a determined smile. "I'll help you anyway I can, I'll go tell Impmon myself."

"Juri..." Takato had a sad smile on his face now. "Huh? Jianliang?"

Takato spotted Jianliang running by. "Where are you going?" Takato asked.

"Dad called, something's happened with the breach. I'm going back to hypnos to check it out, can you keep an eye on Shaochung? I'll be back soon. Thanks" Jianliang hurried off, leaving his two friends and younger sister behind.

...

Have I made any horrible mistakes yet?

Joe-16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi-14

Yolie, Alice-12

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kazu, Kenta-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5


	4. Chapter 3

(Tamers!)

A teenaged boy watched the city lights from the peak of a hill. The sound of crunching leaves didn't disturb his vigil. Finally, he turned to the figure behind him.

"We'll be going back home soon Cyberdramon." The digimon didn't reply, and instead turned away from his partner. So instead Ryo continued, "I'm going to miss it here. But we always knew we couldn't stay."

"It was interesting." Cyberdramon agreed.

Ryo pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. On the screen the message 'four missed calls' flashed.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye."

(Adventure!)

"Where- where did that thing take them?" Mimi's voice was filled with fear. To have five friends suddenly taken with no explanation available... it was too much.

Tai clenched his fists before turning around and walking.

"Tai? Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to find our friends!"

"But how? That light left with them." Matt said. If the light was still there, everyone of them probably would have followed Gomamon when he jumped.

"We'll find another!" Tai said before he and Agumon continued walking.

"Well I'm going too!" TK said.

"We all want to look Tai, we'll all help." Sora said sadly.

"It'll be late soon, and someone's going to have to explain to our families where we are. Not only that, but what if they managed to get back into the real world while we're all searching here?" Izzy reasoned.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"We can split up into two groups. One group will stay in the real world, while everyone else searches here. We can't be reckless either, we still don't know what those beams of light even do. I'll need to do a bit more research on them to make sure we aren't walking into danger."

"Alright, Kari, Izzy, Ken, Cody and TK can stay behind while the rest of-"

"Wait Tai. Tentomon is my partner, I want to be one of the people out there looking for him. I can do both that and do a few tests on the lights."

"Oh well alright. Yolie, you stay behind with the others, okay?"

"Why can't we come Tai? The new digidestined can handle their own, we're just as much suited for this as you guys are." Kari questioned.

"It's just... You all are still just kids. I get that you're capable, you saved the digital world a few times, but please let us try first. We can deal with this, so just go back home and wait." Tai seemed to scramble for the right words. He hadn't meant to leave the younger digidestined out, but he guessed he really did still see them as kids.

Kari frowned at him. "Fine" she said. She and the rest of her group retreated back to the real world.

(?)

"Huh? What's going on? Where are we?" Davis was near shouting.

"Not so loud, my head still hurts from that fall." Joe said rubbing his sore head.

"It doesn't look like too friendly a place that's for sure," Tentomon stated. Looking around they saw a stone desert filled with gaping holes, like an earthquake had torn it apart. No one was around for miles it seemed.

"Where did everyone else go?" Veemon asked. Indeed the four of them had landed there alone.

(Tamers!)

"The things which came from the breach... those things show signs of life and intelligence, I'd almost say that they're human or digimon had I not known they came from a hole in the fabric of the digital plane." Janyu said going over the data they received again. "We may need to send in a team to investigate."

"We need to do more than that. Right now just focus on finding a way to close the breach. We don't need anymore of these things coming in." Yamaki said glaring at the screen.

"But sir, if these creatures are sentient like the digimon are, shouldn't we try to send them back?"

"With all due respect I don't believe that's a possibility right now. I'll look into it, but most likely these creatures are dangerous and will need to be dealt with before they do too much more damage."

(?)

Looking around, Gomamon can only see more water. He wants to call out to his partner, but being underwater that hardly seems worth the effort. Instead he focuses on trying to find the surface while keeping an eye out for any of the others.

At last! He takes in a deep breath.

"Huh? There's not a single fish here for me to get directions from."

(Adventure!)

"Do you think the others will get back soon?" Kari asked.

It hadn't been too long since they separated, just a few hours. Her family had finished dinner and she told her parents Tai was staying out late at Matt's house to study. She then asked if she could go to a friend's house for a bit too. They allowed her, even though they were a bit suspicious. By now her family knew that their children's secrets almost always had to do with digimon. So now her Kari was, walking through town with only Gatomon next to her. All she wanted was to clear her head.

"They've handled tough situations before, there isn't any need to worry."

"I know Gatomon, but I would've preferred if we did this as a team. Instead they sent us home to wait while they handle the dangerous stuff." Kari sighed. She already knew though, that someone had to stay in the real world. If everyone went off and did what they wanted, they would be even worse off.

"Oomph-"

Kari and another girl fell to the ground. Gatomon quickly sat down and pretended to be a common house cat.

"I'm sorry about that!" The blonde girl said gathering her dropped bag. "Aw...! Shoot!" She said picking up the broken remains of her goggles. She quickly pocketed them before getting to her feet. "I'm really sorry for knocking you down" the girl offered her hand.

"It's okay, really..." Kari said, as she got back up.

"Really? Good, thanks. I've got to run now. Bye!" And just with that the girl left.

"Kari"

"Yes Gatomon?"

"That girl, she had a digivice."

...

Joe-16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi-14

Yolie, Alice, Sally(firestar's oc)-12

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kazu, Kenta-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5

Alright I'd like to say thanks to Firestar91 for the first review and welcome their oc Sally to the story. I hope I can do your character justice. I flipped a coin to decide which world she was from.

While I'm thanking people, thank you for reading everyone.


	5. Chapter 4

(Adventure!)

"Ken? What are you working on now?" Wormmon asked, watching his partner type away on a key board. Ken remained focused on his work for a moment linger before acknowledging the green rookie.

"I want to help out the others, I think I can make a program which will track those lights. If this works, they won't need to search so blindly. Izzy isn't the only one who knows his way around a computer." Ken paused, "I should ask Yolie and Cody if they'd like to help."

Ken picked sent a quick email to the two of them. He thought of sending one to Kari or TK, but the two of them didn't have much interest in programs.

(Tamers!)

Two kids sat at the dining room table, rearranging a couple decks of playing cards.

"I don't really know what hypnos wants us to do, I could barely follow what everyone was talking about in there." The tall boy, Kazu complained. "A tear in the universe? What could we do about that Kenta? We're still in middle school, we aren't scientists."

"I guess they think they need to keep us updated. That or they're planning something." Kenta adjusted his glasses, "If they are, I really wish they'd get it over with quickly."

"Po Po! Pi Po!" Marineangemon chirped.

"Eh, I should go. Guardromon is still waiting outside for me." Kazu winced a bit after glancing at the clock, "I'm lucky he's so patient, I only meant to stop in for a minute. See you Kenta."

"Bye Kazu"

(?)

"There's even more of those lights here. Do you think this is where they all came from?" Tentomon said looking to and fro.

"I don't know, but if they got us here they should bring us back!" Davis said before he charged forward.

"Davis wait! Being reckless like that is what got us here! Davis!" Joe called out. "Oh no..." Davis and Veemon quickly became further and further away.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Tentomon asked, his wings buzzing.

"We need to stick together... Come on Tentomon, we can still catch up with them." The two ran towards the hot headed boy and the happy go lucky digimon. Eventually they caught up, and just in time too. Because as soon as they reached them, the group was once again swallowed in pink light.

"What a spooky place"Veemon stated.

This new place hadn't faired much better than the last, but you could see the ruins of a colorless city.

(Tamers!)

Juri nervously raised her hand to knock on the door. "Should I be bothering them? It's already dark out... When are the twins bedtime again?" She whispered to herself as she hesitated. "Woof! Knock and ask for Impmon, you told Takato you would." She had her puppet say. Juri let out a sigh. "Right, for Takato..."

With that resolve, she knocked.

"Hello?" The two young tamers mother answered, "oh Juri? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" The woman was now a bit concerned. Juri always was a nice girl... and after Impmon's arrival she had become her go-to sitter for the kids.

"Hypnos told everyone that something's wrong with the digital world. I came to tell Impmon about it, is he here?" Juri asked while she stuffed the toy back into her bag.

"Lucky for you, he's under house arrest. Usually he's out this time of day doing who knows what. You'd think after living here for two months he'd know not to burn the furniture. I'll go get him, you can come in. Just try to be quiet, I'm trying to get the kids to settle down."

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this... thank you."

(Adventure!)

"Great, how did we lose another one?" Matt complained. "You'd think with how big these things are they wouldn't be able to just disappear like that."

"I say that the next time we catch one, we all jump in." Tai said, "Then we'd be wherever the others are, and one step closer to bringing them home."

"Why couldn't we have just done that from the start? I'm getting really tired of walking around like this." Mimi said, quite agitated.

"We'd still need to find another one Tai, and we can't be sure it will take us to them or not." Sora reasoned. Tai opened his mouth to reply and defend his idea.

"Guys!" Izzy interrupted, "I got an email from Ken! It says that they built a program that should detect anomalies in the digital world! Let's hope he's right, it'll make our search go by a lot faster."

(Tamers!)

Shaochung kicked her feet in boredom. He brother had been gone for sometime now, it was really dark out now. Takato looked nervous.

"How about I just bring you back home and we can call Jian from there?" Takato suggested. Shaochung scowled at him.

"Lopmon, let's go back to that building daddy's always working at. I'm tired of being the only one not knowing what everybody's doing." The girl said. Lopmon looked unsure.

"Alright Shaochung." Lopmon consented, "Takato can you help escort us? I don't know my way around if we got lost..."

" I guess that would be fine." Takato replied. "See you later Guilmon! I'll meet you back home!

...

Joe-16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi-14

Yolie, Alice, Sally(firestar's oc)-12

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kazu, Kenta-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5


	6. Chapter 5

(?)

Gomamon found himself in a dense forest, he searched the area until he was tired. The sky had changed some time ago and now everything was dark. "Maybe I should rest and find them tomorrow..." The idea was tempting.

There was a rustle of leaves nearby, and Gomamon perked up at the thought of seeing someone. This whole place seemed deserted!

"Hey! Come out! Is that you Joe? Well hurry up an show yourself!" The rookie shouted, hope being sparked. But what came out wasn't his partner or their friends, just as well maybe he could ask for some help. Or not.

The newcomer digimon slashed at Gomamon with a sword. Gomamon dodged just in the nick of time.

"Claw attack!" Gomamon launched his counter attack, but his assailant remained unaffected.

(Tamers!)

"If we want to know exactly what we're up against, we're going to need to send in a team to investigate." Yamaki conversed in the privacy of an apartment room.

"I can see where you're coming from, but the only people we have who know the digital world are the kids and their partners. We can't ask it of them to go back there." Riley said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"There is still Shimbumi, but he doesn't recall much of his time there. I'd hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but I sent Jianliang back with a message for the rest of the tamers. I wonder... just how often will I have to remain powerless and relay upon children..."

"Those kids did save the world, if they and their parents agree to go investigate, we should let them. This time, we have a sure way to get them to and back from the digital world safely. They won't be going in blind like last time either."

"That's if they decide to help. I don't even know if they understand the situation at hand fully yet. Our world could very well be destroyed by the breach. It's almost like this is the d-reaper's final trump card."

"Whatever you decide to do Yamaki, I'm sure you'll make the right call."

"You give me too much credit. Janyu's the one running the show nowadays. And once those kids are old enough to work, I'll likely be out of a job." Yamaki ended lightly.

(Adventure awaits!)

"Digiport open!" TK said staring ahead at a desktop monitor. He and Patamon were pulled back into the digital world.

"So what do we do now TK?" Patamon asked landing on the ground and looking up at his partner.

"Well we're going to find our friends Patamon. There isn't much more we can do back home." TK said as he started into the jungle. "Our old digivices could detect one another, so my d3 should do the same right?"

"Won't the others get worried if they find out you're not back home?"

"Don't worry Patamon. Mom thinks I'm asleep and so will everyone else. We have all night to look for Davis and the others and it shouldn't take too long. I can't imagine someone as loud as Davis staying hidden for long. We'll find them and then go home, easy as that!"

"Flamemon! Where'd you go? Flamemon!" A girl's voice called out.

"Who's there?" Patamon yelled.

(Tamers!)

"I'm really sorry Takato. I didn't realize how late it had gotten" Jianliang said having met said friend on his way back to the park.

"It's alright Jian, just-" his friend started to say.

"It's not awright! My brother left me and Lopmon there forever! It's cold and mom's going to be reawy mad we missed dinner! Say your sorry and beg us to forgive you!" Shaochung shouted out her rant.

"Beg?" Takato stumbled.

"Alright. I'm sorry for my rudeness Shaochung and Lopmon. Please forgive me." Jianliang said promptly.

"It's quite alright Jianliang. It really i-"

"Don't forgive him so easily Lopmon! Older brothers like him need to learn manners!"

"Momentai Shaochung! We left Takato with you, and Jian thought we'd be gone only a minute. We just thought you'd like it at the park more than going back into that boring old building." Terriermon mended.

"I- I know... I forgive you brother. I'm sorry for shouting..." Shaochung was quite disappointed in herself. Of course they'd treat her like a little kid, she still acted like one.

"Well I'm glad that's over. I'll see you later Jian-"

"Takato wait, You should know what my dad and the others found." Jianliang said sternly.

"Oh? What's happened?"

"Something has come through the breach, they are in the digital world as we speak. Yamaki has asked me to tell everyone, that he's sending a group to investigate and he'd like to see everyone and our parents after school on Monday. He said that we should think about what we're going to do before then"

(Adventure!)

"It's getting late, we should probably get to sleep." Yolie said, yawning a bit. Ken looked over from his spot at the desk.

"It seems the others beat you too it." Ken said gesturing to the sleeping forms of Cody, Upomon, Poromon, and Wormmon. It looked like a kid sleeping with a pile of stuffed toys.

"Maybe you should get home, I don't think your parents are comfortable with you sleeping over at a boy's house."

"They're not, which is why I told them I went to Kari's. I'll stay, I want to be here incase anything else happens."

"Thank you Yolie."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe-16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi-14

Yolie, Alice, Sally(firestar's oc)-12

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kazu, Kenta-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5

Sorry for how long this took and for how short it is. (Also for how slow things are going, and a number of other things too.)

But happy Valentine's day everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

(Adventure!)

"I guess we're going in now, aren't we Sora?" Biyomon asked, looking at the light they had been tracking all night long.

"We won't know where it leads if we don't." Matt said, he looked over the group. Agumon and Palmon looked dead tired. Many in their group were exhausted.

"It would be nice if everyone could rest first." Gabumon stated.

"Mimi, how come your not tired?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I am a bit, but I think I must still have a case of jet lag. It really is a big difference between here and America."

"That's probably a good thing, we shouldn't rest until we know the others are safe." Tai said. "Is everyone ready?"

"I just went over a last minute calculation, and I'm certain now. If we go through with this, we should be able to tell the others we're safe. So let's try one at a time first." Izzy said as he passed out an ear piece to each person.

"Where did you get these?" Sora asked.

"When we met Andromon earlier in our search he gave me some spare parts. So while we've been walking, I've been tinkering." Izzy explained. "Using the program the others came up with I was able to sync the earpieces with the frequency created by those pillars. As long as one is close by we can talk to one another regardless of distance."

"So that means I'd one of us goes, we can tell someone on the other side what we find. That's pretty amazing." Matt said as he put his earpiece on.

"So who's going first?" Mimi asked.

"Me and Agumon will scope of out first. I guess we'll see you guys later then." Tai said.

"Good luck guys!" Palmon cheered.

"Tell us when you find the others" Sora said.

"Have a safe trip!" Mimi called out.

Tai and Agumon jumped into the pillar and disappeared.

"Hello? Tai? Can you hear me? Are you and Agumon alright?" Izzy asked urgently.

For a while there was nothing, just a faint static.

"Izzy? Hey Izzy! Everyone! We made it" Tai's voice cried out.

"It worked it really works!" Izzy cheered.

"We can't find any of the others... they probably left to try and find a way back themselves." Tai said.

"Yeah? Well if that's the case, we're going too, right Gabumon?" Matt spoke up. Gabumon agreed and the two of them also went into the light. They were soon followed by Sora and Biyomon. When the pillar dispersed, it was just Mimi, Palmon, and Izzy who remained.

"Guys" Sora's voice cried. "We may have a problem... Where did you two go? I don't see anyone anywhere..."

"Not to mention-" Matt stated "this place is completely wrecked. What happened?"

(Tamers!)

"This doesn't look good." Megumi said. She had been left to monitor the screen over night but... Now something horrible had happened. More creatures had come from the breach and now it was getting really unstable.

Megumi scanned the tear and found it had more than tripled in size from the last time. Not only that, but smaller holes were opening in other places as well. She activated a program to help assess the damage.

"Nine tears in the digital world... and two in the real one"

(Adventure!)

"Who are you and how'd you get here?" TK asked.

He and Palmon had been looking for those pillars but instead found some girl. If she's in the digital world though... She must be a digidestined, right?

"That's kind of rude to ask like that..." The girl seemed at a loss. "My name's Sally and if you mist know how I got here... Well I- it happened like- no..."

"Could you start at the beginning? Please!" Patamon sounded exasperated.

The girl glared and crossed her arms before replying.

"Well, I found a digivice and met my partner Flamemon in the normal human world" Sally began, "After a while we figured out how to get him back so I think this is where he is now. I decided to visit him and grabbed some snacks from a convenience store," Her voice began to rise as she got more into telling her tale. "Only to run into some girl and break my favorite goggles, then I finally make it here and I can't find Flamemon anywhere! Instead some boy and his flying hamster who I'm assuming is another digimon start interrogating me." She ends with pointing an accusing finger at the two in question.

"Okay..." Patamon seemed a bit nervous now.

(?)

"Davis! You shouldn't go off on your own. We still don't know anything about this place." Joe said after catching up with Davis for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night.

"Shh! I think I hear something." Davis said as he pulled Joe down behind a corner.

"You should come out. I won't do anything." A voice called.

"I say we go see! Come on Davis!" Veemon said as he ran to meet the owner of the voice.

"Veemon wait up!" Davis yelled.

"Why do I seem to always get stuck in these situations...?" Joe mumbled as he and Tentomon followed.

The owner of the voice turned out to be a girl around Davis's age wearing a black dress and pigtails.

"It's been quite sometime since humans came to the digital world. Who are you two? Are these your partners?" Alice asked as she looked over the newcomers.

"I'm Davis and that's Joe. Veemon is my partner but Joe's partner is someplace else. Where are we? This doesn't look like the digital world to me..."

(Tamers!)

Juri had left sometime ago and Impmon was sitting on the roof thinking over what she had said. Figures that he'd be the last to know. Figures it'd be her of all people to tell him... But he couldn't really complain now could he? He had spent to better half of their time last year pushing all of them away or you know... trying to kill them. And it wasn't like he and his partners could help at the moment anyways.

So instead of over thinking something useless like that, he decided to lay there listening to the sounds of the city.

"What's that Ai?"

"What Mako?"

"Over here in the closet!"

The two conversed in hushed voices, keeping it down so their mother wouldn't hear them.

Ai gasped when she saw whatever her brother had shown her.

Impmon peaked in through the open window.

"What're you two squirts doing now?" He asked. Impmon's eyes widened when he saw an odd glow emitting from a- a hole of some sorts? Ai and Makoto were standing just a bit too close to it for Impmon's liking. "Get away from there!" He called out as he jumped in to stand between them and- whatever that thing is. He arrived just a bit too late as Makoto stumbled and fell backwards into it. Ai and Impmon reached after him, each grabbing a fist full of his night shirt. The three were then pulled into the opening leaving behind their home.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe-16

Tai, Sora, Matt, Ryo-15

Izzy, Mimi-14

Yolie, Alice, Sally(firestar's oc)-12

TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Ruki, Jianliang, Juri, Kazu, Kenta-11

Cody-9

Shaochung-8

Ai, Makoto-5

Hi, I'm in a talkative mood today! So I'm probably going to update once or twice a week from now on, but I may do more. I think I'm finally done with this day one nonsense. It's only been one day so far in this story! Why? Because I don't know how to end a day...

Thank you to everyone reading and my two reviewers!

Guest- the other season's are on my watch list, along with all of the movies... I just need the time now and I'm set! Thank you, I hope you keep reading and maybe I'll have a decent ending for this fix too someday.

Firestar- I hope I'm not butchering your character... I'm really glad you've enjoyed everything so far though! I made her partner Flamemon but I think you could have figured that out from the previous chapter.

I should sort something out now.

The levels have different names in the English and the Japanese versions.

Baby 1/fresh

Baby2/in-training

Child/rookie

Adult/champion

Perfect/ultimate

Ultimate/mega

I think I'll end up using both, but I'll leave ultimate out of the mix completely. It'll just be perfect and mega for those levels.


	8. Chapter 7

(Tamers!)

The next morning was raining, at the Matsuda bakery Takato and Guilmon sat in their bedroom upstairs. Guilmon now had a bed in Takato's room, well now it was both of theirs. It certainly was a big change from Guilmon's old hideout.

"Takato, how do you think we'll be getting to the digital world this time?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know buddy, maybe they'll use the same shuttle we used to get you guys back."

"Could we fit lots of bread with us on the shuttle? There wasn't much roommate time..." Guilmon pondered.

"I don't think very many people will be going, I think it'll be a small team."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Huh?" Takato picked up his phone.

"What's wrong Takato?"

"I just got a text from Yamaki..." Takato said. "We've got to go get everyone and head to hypnos now. Come on Guilmon!"

(?)

Gomamon was exhausted. He was sore and his back leg was still bleeding. The Musyamon hadn't gone easy on him that's for sure. He'd only gotten away by the fur of his webbed toes.

"I wonder if there are any friendly digimon here at all..." He grumbled.

"Huh? Are you lost too?" A voice asked.

"Me? Who are you! Show yourself! I'm not afraid to figh- did you say too? You mean you're lost too?" Gomamon asked.

Flamemon jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Yes, I can't seem to figure out where I am. I've never seen any place like this before. It's not the human world, but it can't be the digital world." Flamemon said gesturing around himself.

"I know what you mean. That stupid pink light took my friends and wouldn't even take me to them. Instead it just dumps me here." Gomamon complained.

"You're hurt, I'd like to help you if I can." Flamemon said, "Besides, we seem to have suffered the same fate. I was waiting for my partner to arrive and instead I'm taken here. She's going to be furious when I don't show up."

(Adventure!)

Cody was the first to wake. He looked around to see that Yolei had made herself a makeshift bed on the floor while Ken had fallen asleep at the desk. On the computer an alert was flashing.

"What's that?" Cody asked himself. He quietly crept over to the computer and clicked the alert. An email from the others appeared on the screen.

It read; "Hey everyone,

Some of our group here in the digital world have now entered the light pillars. We are keeping in contact with them and have found peculiar results. Please gather everyone and meet us in the digital world.

-Izzy"

"I was going to let everyone sleep a bit longer but..." Cody trailed, "this seems important. Hey, guys! Wake up for a minute, they need us back in the digital world."

(Tamers?)

Alice had been in the digital world for sometime. She was more used to this place then her home back in the human world. Some digimon who had seen her wandering thought she was a ghost, she didn't speak with very many people and kept to herself here for the most part.

"What is this place? It can't be the digital world" Davis said gesturing widely around himself.

"This is the digital world though. That much I can tell you." Alice said blankly.

"Well what are you doing here? And what happened to this place?" Davis's voice was raised.

"Davis please, we need to keep calm." Joe put in.

"I was hoping to meet a friend of mine again here. If I were to meet him, it would have to be in the digital world." Alice started. Her expressionless face turned sad at the thought of Dobermon. "Nothing has happened for some time, everyone is still rebuilding. Even if you're new tamers, haven't you heard of what happened with the d-reaper?"

"D-reaper? What's that?" Tentomon asked.

Alice's eyes widened for a moment before going back. "Forgive me," she stated, "I do not know where you have come from or why, but I cannot help you return."

"Whys that?" Davis asked upset now.

"I simply do not know how. I must be going now, I should keep searching for my own lost friend."

(Tamers!)

"Hello, Matsuda bakery this is Yoshie speaking. How can I help you?" Takato's mother answered the phone. Her son and husband had gone to hypnos not fifteen minutes ago. She was left behind to tent to the bakery. She was worried of course, but she could trust her son with whatever he had to do.

"Ah miss Terada? We almost have everything ready for your children's birthday next week, we were thinking of baking a simple chocolate cake decorated with a couple toys on top. I think it'll-" Yoshie stopped talking with a stunned expression.

"But- no..."

"We'll start searching right away! Please, go to the hypnos building and we can get help from the other parents there."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Let's summarize for a bit. Davis, Joe, Tentomon, Veemon, and Gomamon were sucked up by pillar of light and brought to the tamers world. Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon went after them. TK, Sally, Patamon, Izzy, Mimi, and Palmon are still in the digital world. TK and Patamon and looking for another pillar, Sally is looking for her digimon partner, while Izzy, Mimi, and Palmon are just keeping in contact with the others.

Kari and Gatomon are on their own in the human world, while everyone else was having a slumber party at Ken's house but are now going back to the digital world, they'll probably pick Kari up on the way.

Back with the tamers, Yamaki is building a team to investigate the breaches and those who came from them, while the rest of hypnos focuses on closing and monitoring them.

Ryo believes that he is going home. Alice has been living in the digital world and is the first to encounter someone from the adventure world. Flamemon is looking for his human partner. Ai, Makoto, and Impmon have all gone missing through a hole in their closet. And everyone else is just chilling. Well they're either just hanging out or heading to hypnos anyway.

I didn't actually care to remember the character's last names but I figured I needed them, so I went an looked all of them up. When looking this up I realized a few things. I keep spelling Yolei's name wrong, and Ken is actually thirteen in the dub. I assumed he was the same age as Davis... oops. Here is the updated age list.

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee,8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5


	9. Chapter 8

(Adventure!)

Kari and Gatomon had stayed awake all night. It was hard for Kari not to worry about her friends still inside of the digital world. Especially when she's stuck here not being able to do anything. The only thing she and Gatomon could do is hope for their friends safe return. Maybe she could have done something if she had confronted that girl. Maybe their was another group of new digidestined kids who were needed to save the two worlds. No, that couldn't be it, life had only just gotten back to normal.

With so many thoughts in Kari's head, receiving a call from Yolei was a relief.

"Hello?"

And so within seven minutes, Kari and Gatomon returned to the digital world. Now it was just a matter of finding where they were meeting.

(Tamers!)

Hirokazu yawned, for once he was actually one of the first to arrive. Everyone had been called back, it was odd. "Didn't we just do this yesterday?" Kazu grumbled.

"Please take a seat and wait for everyone to arrive. This is important so you all had better listen" said with a stern expression.

Chairs had been set up because of the large group they were expecting. Everyone was to be at this meeting, the digimon, children, and their families. It really must be important if so many people needed to be involved.

"I thought we were having this discussion tomorrow," Jianliang stated, "I haven't had the chance to talk to everyone yet, let alone make a decision. Why did you move this to today?"

"It seems that this matter has become far more urgent. More tears have formed and are growing at a rabid rate. Two such breaches have even made it to our world." Yamaki seemed frustrated.

Jianliang became quiet and the room became tense.

"Momentai! What's everyone so worried about? We're not going to let the world end without a fight, so it's dumb to get so worked up over what could happen." Terriermon said, moving to stand atop one of the chairs.

Most of the chairs became filled as time passed. It seemed like hours were passing by while they waited.

"Who isn't here yet?" Takato asked, looking around.

"Let's see..." Kenta said joining him in his mental headcount. "There's no sign of Ruki yet. Hey Ryo's here this time. Juri and the two little kids aren't here again. I guess we're just waiting for Ruki."

"I guess so..." Takato agreed.

The door slammed open and an out of breath woman stood panting at the entrance.

"Who-?" Hirokazu stammered.

"I need help, please! My children are missing, the police have no leads, and Mrs. Matsuda thought you might have something. Please..." Miss Terada fell to the ground in tears.

"Reika, bring up the files we have on Ai and Makoto Terada." Yamaki ordered.

"Yes sir," she complied.

"I know that address..." Megumi said with concern. "Sir, one of the breaches went active at the Terada residence at eight sixteen pm last night. The barrier I placed went active at eight thirty-two. If those children were anywhere near the tear in that time frame..."

"I was afraid of that..." Yamaki clenched his fist.

"What...? What does that mean?" The concerned mother asked. Kenta's mother put her hand over her mouth and took her son's hand with her other.

"You don't think they went through right?" Jianliang asked nervously. The wild gang looked grim.

"It was recorded that something had fallen through the breach. I had hoped it to have been a simple house hold object..." Megumi said. She felt guilty, she was the one left in charge, she should have been able to stop it.

"But we can get them back right?" Takato demanded.

"We don't know if it's possible at this point." Yamaki looked towards the floor.

"Hey now, with the appearance of those from the breach, it's possible they can still be alive. If their digimon is with them he'll protect them while we prepare a way back. He's one of the ones who can digivolve to mega right?" Shimbumi sounded almost hopeful, but it was clear he was just trying to comfort a grieving mother.

"Please miss Terada, take a seat here. We are about to discuss the situation. No one meant for your children to be involved, but be hopeful they'll be safe." Ryo spoke up. He had been silent this entire time, but he didn't seem worried at all about the turn of events.

"A rescue mission? It's unlikely." Yamaki stated mostly to himself rather than the group in front of him. "Where is miss Ruki Makino? We need to get started now."

"I'm here." A voice called from the door. Ruki followed her mother, grandmother, and Renamon entered. Culumon followed behind them with a joyful smile on his face. He looked really out of place in their current setting.

"Sorry we're late." Ruki stated before she took her seat next to Jianliang. Reading the atmosphere in the room, she held back her comment at the pointlessness of a second meeting.

"At last, we will begin." Yamaki said as he turned to a screen. "First I'll give you all a sort briefing of what we discussed yesterday. I'd like for you all to listen silently for the time being, their will be time for questions later. Everyone understand?" Most nodded their agreement.

"We'll be quiet Mr Yamaki sir." Shaochung said not as enthusiastically as usual, Lopmon nodding hesitantly beside her.

"Good." Yamaki continued.

"Over the past five months, Hypnos has been monitoring a tear in the digital world. This tear has grown ever so slowly in this time and has now become cause for concern. If it keeps growing at this rate, the digital world will collapse entirely into it within the year. Afterwards, it wouldn't take long for our own world to follow. We have been working here to close this breach for good, but have made no progress so far. Yesterday afternoon, entities emerged from the breach and are currently inside of the digital world. These entities may be dangerous and will need to be dealt with. We do not have the resources to do both of these tasks on our own."

"You said as much yesterday, but you were going to give us until Monday to answer, why bring us all here now? Does it have anything to do with why those three went missing?" Jianliang asked.

"Three? Who's gone?" Ruki whispered.

"Ai, Mako, and Impmon went missing last night." Kazu whispered back from behind her.

"I believe I asked for no interruptions." Yamaki scolded. "But to answer your question, last night while monitoring the breach, my colleague found herself in a peculiar situation. More entities emerged from the tear, and that caused it to grow at a more rapid pace. The force of it created several new tears in the digital world and two of them inside of our own. That is the reason for my urgency. We cannot afford to wait any longer, a decision must be made from you all now." Yamaki observed the room for their reactions. "Now you all may speak." He finished.

"What about Ai and Makoto? You're sending a team to go after them right?" Takato asked.

"There is little we can do for them at this time. Sending anyone else through will only speed up the rate of our worlds collapse. For now we'll have to leave them." Yamaki said turning towards the window.

"What? No, you can't!" The missing children's mother began crying again. She was joined by a chorus of others who were outraged at Yamaki's unwillingness to help.

"I cannot risk the world for the sake of two children. I am sorry." Yamaki stated. "Please prepare your answers, discuss it with your families. I'll be back shortly." With that said, Yamaki left.

(Adventure!)

"I'm sorry, we couldn't get a hold of TK." Cody said as he and the others gathered around Izzy. Mimi had fallen asleep after staying up all night, Palmon rested right beside her.

"That's fine, someone will have to find him later." Izzy replied. "Now then, Tai, Sora, Matt, and their digimon all went through the beams. They were picked up, but for some odd reason were sent to completely different places. I suspect that the only way to go to the same place is if you enter all at once because none of them were separated from their partners. We can communicate with the others through these head sets, but we have to stay in the digital world to use them. We'll assign shifts so someone always knows what's going on. Everyone understand?"

"Yeah, I got it." Yolei said with a yawn.

"Good, no since me, Mimi, and Palmon took the first shift, who's up to taking the next?" Izzy asked.

"I guess I can take this one." Ken said raising his hand slightly. Wormmon nodded his agreement.

"Me and Gatomon can be part of the next one." Kari volunteered.

"I'll stay here for this shift. Yolei how about you and Hawkmon join Kari and Gatomonon the next one?" Cody suggested.

"And then TK can be on the one after that." Izzy said.

"Alright, I guess we go back to the human world and wait?" Yolei asked.

"Precisely, I'll go home and rest for a while. Can someone help me wake Mimi?" Izzy said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee,8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

That tamers scene took forever...But it was worth it. I'm trying to be less bias in my writing, but tamers is my favorite season.

Hello Firestar! Thank you for sticking with me, your support means the world to me. I was actually thinking about what Impmon's champion form would be, you know if he didn't just skip to mega all the time. I like that idea a lot, maybe I'll use it. I still have time to consider it, it'd let me spotlight a few of my favorite characters some more and that's always a plus. (*cough*you should send in more ideas)

Note for me when I get around to editing- Riley and Reika are the same character, choose a name and stick with it! (Probably Reika since I already said I was sticking to the sub version.) Also, learn all of the hypnos employee names along with those of the monster makers/wild bunch.


	10. Chapter 9

(Adventure!)

"I guess I'll have to go back home now..." Sally said to herself. "This stinks, I couldn't find Flamemon anywhere." She glance back over to TK and Patamon behind her. "Hey you never told me why you're here. What do you live in the digital world or something?"

"No nothing like that. I was looking for some of my friends. We all went here together when they were taken." TK explained.

"Taken? How?"

"We saw a pillar of pink light and followed it, but then it changed direction and some of my friends were caught by it. Afterwards it vanished, so I'm here looking for that light."

"Weird. Are you sure they didn't just go home or something? I haven't seen any light shows running around, maybe it's gone..." Sally pondered.

"Well I'm going to find it again,and it to lead me and TK to the others. It doesn't really matter if you believe it or not. Hey maybe that's why your digimon never showed up." Patamon said determined.

"If you're still out here later, I'll try to help you guys out. But for now, I really need to go home. See ya." Sally dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I guess its just us again." TK said turning to Patamon.

"Yeah..." Patamon yawned.

(Tamers!)

"I warned you that I wouldn't be able to help you." Alice said. "So why are you still following me? Shouldn't you be trying to get home?"

"Yeah, but you're the best lead we have right now! You've got to help us!" Davis demanded.

"What he means to say is that we don't even know where we are, we'd really appreciate it if you could help us." Joe soothed. Alice remained unaffected by their demands and pleas.

"I'll do what I can, but it won't be much." Alice spoke vaguely.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Tentomon buzzed.

"Now can you tell us where we are?" Davis asked.

"I've already said, you're inside of the digital world. How it differs from your digital world I do not know."

"What are those lights? Transport beams? What about the sky? What's that planet looking thing above us?" Davis rattled on.

"The lights are called data streams. The planet is the human world." She stated simply.

"Why did they data stream appear in our digital world?" Joe asked.

"I do not know."

"Well can they bring us back?" Veemon asked

"It's possible, but you can never know where a data stream might take you. It nay not be worth the risk." Alice said looking thoughtful.

"We should try!" Davis declared.

"I wouldn't suggest it. You may wind up somewhere worse." Alice said before Davis could leave.

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Joe asked.

"The data streams will drop you anywhere, regardless of safety. You could find yourself burning alive, stranded in a cave, in the midst of a battle, or maybe even brought to the d-reaper. It's best to travel by foot if you wish to go someplace." Alice explained. "Now, is that everything? Then I must be going." And she started off away.

"Wait! We're not done yet!" Davis called out. And the group continued to follow the mysterious girl.

(?)

"Impmon! Wake up!" Ai's voice cried. The purple digimon found himself with her and Mako in some alley in some city.

"Where? How'd we get here?" He wondered.

"Impmon you're all small again. Are you leaving again?" Makoto asked worried.

"Huh? No... I'm Yaamon again? Great..." The in training level digimon complained. "Don't worry kiddos, I'm not going anywhere and we'll be back home again soon." He tried to sooth.

"I've never seen this street before... How do we get back Impmon?" Ai asked.

"It's Yaamon right now, and I'm not sure... I'm usually a bit taller."

Ai picked Yaamon up and started out of the alley.

"Mako? What're standing around for? Let's go." Yaamon called back.

"Mommy says that if we get lost we're sposed to stay where we are. That someone will find you and take you back to your home." The little boy stated.

"That's stupid. We can't get back home if we stand around all day. Right Yaamon?" Ai declared.

"Yeah..." The digimon agreed.

"See? Let's go Mako!" The little girl cheered. Makoto hesitated for a moment longer, but he followed his sister back out into the street.

"Does anything look familiar here Yaamon?" Makoto asked.

"No.. But I'm usually above everyone on the rooftop or something."

"I know! We can climb up real high and then you'll remember this place!" Ai said and she ran forward towards a building.

"Ah! Wait! I can't help you guys if you fall... Maybe we can ask someone where we are instead?" The digimon tried. The thought of the two little kids climbing onto a roof was pretty scary. Did these two not have any fear or something? Of course not they're his partners.

Thankfully Mako agreed with him and being out voted Ai consented. So the three were off to search for someone who could help them.

(Adventure!)

Getting back home the digidestined separated. Mimi sleepily went to her home with Palmon. Izzy went to his own home while Kari and Gatomon decided it was time to go back and sleep. Yolei was the only one left not going to bed. So it was up to her and Poromon to keep watch over the human world. Of course this didn't seem like she'd be doing anything at all. Maybe she should try to get a hold of TK again...

Disgruntled with her lack of things to spend her Sunday working on, she walked home. Not noticing the two little kids in pajamas as she walked right by them. Yes, nothing to do here except wait for her shift to start. Nothing at all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

I got excited and finished this chapter yesterday. But I figured I'd wait a little before posting. It's good to have chapters in reserve for if you hit a writer's block right? But I can't wait anymore! I wanna post everything now! *pouts* Guess what? This story is now past 10,000 words! Let's throw a party.

Firestar! *joins chant* Leomon leomon Leo- Oh um right. I don't need any ocs right this second, but parts will probably come up in the future. So feel free to send one or two more my way if you wouldn't mind waiting forever for them to appear. I'll incorporate Sally 's love of sweets in! Any detail to help me grasp her character better will help. I'm glad you think I'm doing an alright job so far though. I can't say for sure if I'll bring Leomon back at the moment, but the idea won't leave me alone. I'll either think of a reason (it better be a good one) why I can't, or I'll find a spot where he will make his return.


	11. Chapter 10

(?)

Matt and Gabumon explored an area where what was left of the ground was made of clouds, and gears ticked on ominously. There still didn't appear to be any signs of life and the two had been in this place for more than just a few hours.

"How do we leave? Shouldn't this place have an exit or something around here?" Matt wondered aloud. Gabumon, his ever loyal friend couldn't seem to offer much help. In this sort of situation what was there really left to do?

"Has anyone had any luck yet? You've got to be doing better then me by now right?" Matt asked into the Mic on the earpiece.

"Me and Biyomon found a forest with a fresh water stream." Sora's voice responded. "It sort of reminds me of home. Or at least the digital world. But so far, no sign of any of the others. How about you Tai?"

"It feels like we've been walking in circles here. There's nothing here..." Tai said, obviously exhausted.

"At this right, we'll all be as lost as our friends we set out to find." Sora said disheartened.

"We'll just have to keep going." Matt said and he trudged forward.

"Don't worry too much, I think we can find a way to bring all of you back if we had the right tools..." Ken said over the earpiece.

"Is that why you all have been so quiet?" Tai asked.

"We're trying to be as useful to all of you as we can." Cody said simply.

"Well we appreciate that. I'd like to see some actual ground again soon." Matt spoke.

(Tamers!)

"Hey Ryo! Wait up!" Kazu shouted. Ryo stopped, wondering to himself what his fellow tamer might want. "So we all gave our decisions but... what about you?"

"I thought I did tell everyone. I'm not going with everyone to the digital world." Ryo said, wondering what Hirokazu could be getting at.

"Well I know that. But why? I thought you basically lived for adventure. You kept saying how you missed it there..."

"I do miss it there still. The digital world was my home for more than a year, but it wouldn't be right to go back there with how it is now. Besides that, I've got things I still need to take care of here."

"I guess..." Kazu didn't sound convinced. "Oh well, I can still tell you all about it when we get back though so enjoy yourself here. It's my turn to shine."

Ryo smiled, Kazu always was the eager type, headstrong and ready for action. Although still far too childish for his own good.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Ryo said as he walked away.

Cyberdramon met him when he was further away. The large adult level digimon never did like crowds, and had instead waited outside in a nearby alley, just close enough to be ready if trouble struck.

"You likely won't see him again." The digimon stated.

"I know, but he needed to hear it. I had to say good bye somehow." Ryo replied, though he knew Cyberdramon didn't really care about that.

"Did you find out where we need to go?" Cyberdramon asked instead.

"Yeah, one of the portals is in the sea so we can't use that one, but the other... It landed in someone's home. They put a barrier around it, but we should still be able to get through." Ryo said leading the way.

(?)

"Hey let's sing a song." Gomamon said to his traveling companion.

"A song?" Flamemon asked uncertainly. What was the white colored rookie thinking this time?

"Yeah! It'll be fun! But if you need a reason more than that, if one of our friends hear our voices, they'll know where we are!"

"That makes sense... Do you know any good songs?" Flamemon asked, he was rather bored of walking in silence anyway.

(Tamers!)

"Ryo?"

At the Terada household, where Ryo expected it to be empty instead he found Juri already inside.

"I probably shouldn't ask, but what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"Well earlier today I found out that Ai, Mako, and Impmon went missing so I came to help miss Terada search for them." Juri began her lengthy explanation. "I arrived a while after she left so Ii waited for her to get back while I looked around the block for them. But Takato called a while ago and explained what happened to them... he said that Yamaki isn't going to look for them. So you probably know why I'm here now then? I'm going through the breach and bringing them back home. If it's just me, the hole shouldn't get any bigger."

"You don't need to worry, I'll get them back." Ryo said.

"No, I'm going. I can't help anyone here, but if I go..." Juri was determined.

"I can't let you go alone... I have to go, me and Cyberdramon have to go through. Me and him won't be coming back, we've already made up our minds." The teen declared. Juri seemed as if she were about to back down, but paused. She wondered why Ryo said he wouldn't be coming back. She supposed that if he only made one trip it wouldn't leave as much strain on the tear, but he had a life here riding he? The more she thought of it the more she realized she didn't know much about the legendary tamer. He was still a mystery.

"Then we'll both go. Ai and Mako don't know you that well, it'll help them if I was there."

Ryo smiled at her resolve, but decided to test her a little more.

"You don't even know what's on the other side. What if you never made it back?"

"Then I'll miss my home here, but at least I'll know that none of my friends are alone. I'll write a note saying goodbye to everyone..."

"How will they feel after you've left? Don't you think they'd worry?"

"Of course they will... But... I can take care of myself now, those two little kids are a week away from being six, they're too young to be by themselves. I trust you and I trust Impmon, but here their mother is worried sick over her children."

"What if you can't find them?"

"I will! I won't stop searching once I get there until I do find them!"

"I guess there isn't any helping it. Go say your goodbyes and get your things ready. We'll go together tomorrow morning." Ryo said. Cryberdramon wouldn't enjoy waiting, and there was still a few risks with bringing her. But if she was going, and she probably would still go even if he didn't take her, it would be better for her to be prepared. She was still just eleven, but he wasn't much older when he came to this world.

(Adventure!)

Mimi and Palmon fell back onto the cozy hotel bed. Palmon was asleep almost immediately. Mimi however, tossed a bit.

"Maybe some tv will clear my head some..." She mumbled to herself. The teen girl took the remote and clicked on the old television set. There wasn't anything on, so she just left it at the news.

"How boring." She said before getting back up. She decided to instead wash up, she must look like a mess after hiking in the digital world all night!

Actually after her shower she felt wide awake. Maybe she should go out and explore her old home town some more. So that's what she did. Although the door was shut a bit harder than she intended, and closed with a bang.

"Huh? Mimi?" Palmon snapped awake.

The green plant digimon looked around the room and listened carefully.

"Flash floods in the southern Gifu district have experts baffled" the news caster droned.

Figuring out that she was alone, Palmon was a bit disheartened.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

I sent a lot of the adventure kids to bed... they're the ones who chose to stay up all night. Not entirely my fault they're tired. (Okay it's completely my fault...)

Firestar- You reminded me of something I planned to do later in the story. I can't tell you what it is yet but soon. I'll put Henry and Michel to use too. I'm assuming Michel is twelve, correct me if I'm wrong. How old is Henry? (It seems so funny to call him that, but thankfully tamers Henry is going by Jian in this story so it's all good.)


	12. Chapter name goes here

(Tamers!)

Ruki had some packing to do and sent Renamon to make sure the less reliable tamers were at least preparing properly. It would be easier now, she supposed. They knew what to expect in the digital world this time around, and part of her was really glad Ryo stayed behind. But he could have at least kept Kenta and Kazu with him. And she would miss having Jianliang and Juri on the team. At least they were helpful last time...

Still Ruki understood their reasoning. Juri couldn't be any help there this time around and Jianliang was going to stay behind and try to help his dad with closing the breaches. Shaochung was staying because everyone agreed she should. All the families protested the sending of their children, but this time would be different and everyone, Everyone would come back safe. That she and Renamon would make certain of.

(Adventure!)

Sally arrived back home to find that her brother had taken the last of their ice cream. Just great really, it's not like she was looking forward to it or nothing. Her friend Michel would be happy about it though. Oh well, she'd just have to go back out later to get more. Maybe she should call Michel and tell him about the kid she met in the digital world. Ha, like he'd believe her. He'd only just found his digivice thing a week before and still hadn't met his partner.

(?)

Biyomon wasn't one to complain most of the time... But this was getting annoying! Sora and her may have found their way to this forest area, but there was still nothing to be found. The worst part was that Sora hadn't taken any time at all to care for herself. How could she keep searching like this was beyond her.

"Sora let's stop to gather water. If they're in a desert place like Tai and Agumon are, they'll be thirsty when we find them." The bird digimon reasoned. Sora glanced at the stream but caught on quickly.

"That's a good idea Biyo..." The teen girl said. "I'm sorry about not stopping sooner. We did have that water break a bit ago, but we've been working none stop haven't we? Funny thing is, I don't feel hungry or anything. It must be past breakfast time at least. Maybe lunch too."

"That is kind of strange. I only drank that water out of habit..." Biyomon said.

(Tamers!)

"How far have we gone?" Davis asked.

"I don't know. It's been morning again for a while so I think we're really far from where we started." Veemon replied. The group had continued following the girl, Alice. But so far She hadn't led them to anywhere they needed to go. Then again, she never said she would.

"Hey are you lost?" Tentomon asked.

"No. I don't have a destination in mind yet though, so I'm simply wandering right now." Alice replied. None of her companions cared to comment. They knew they'd just get lost on their own and there is safety in numbers, but it didn't seem like they'd find their way back home anytime soon.

(?)

"I hate this!" Makoto complained loudly,throwing himself onto the ground. "No one's listens to me! Everyone is so busy and they don't care about us. I want to go home. I'm hungry and the ground is making my feet hurt" The boy ranted.

Ai glared at her brother, but wanting to avoid fighting with him she didn't shout at him. Couldn't he see they hated this too? Yaamon tried his best to keep the kids spirits up, but nothing looked familiar and no one wanted to stop for them. They were getting no where fast.

"Oh? Are you two lost?" A voice asked them.

The three looked up and saw a teenaged girl wearing weird clothes with a star on her shirt.

"We don't know where our house went." Ai started.

"Do you you can help us find it?" Makoto said rubbing his eyes, a smile forming on his face.

"Well I might be able too... I used to live in this area of town when I was younger so I know where most of the things are." The girl replied.

"Really? Thank you so much miss!" Makoto jumped to his feet with glee.

"My name's Ai and he's my brother Mako. What's your name?" Ai asked.

"My name's Mimi, it's nice to meet you. Do you know the street your house is on?"

"I think so... it started with an o" Ai replied.

"No it didn't, our house has the numbers one and four on it. There wasn't any o" Makoto argued.

"She asked for the street not the number you dummy." Ai scolded.

"You said dummy! We're not sposed to say things like that Ai!" Mako said, now getting angry.

"Well I wouldn't if you hadn't-" Ai stopped mid sentence when she remembered their promise.

"Oops..." Makoto uttered when he too came the realisation.

Yaamon certainly didn't look happy at the moment, but kept up his act of being a stuffed toy really well. He wasn't sure what he would do in this situation anyway. He wouldn't leave them, he decided never to do that again after all. Did he even have the right to be mad at them anymore? He wasn't sure.

Mimi meanwhile was glad they stopped, although a bit confused as to why. Little kids often fought and these two weren't in the best of moods being lost and all.

"I know a few streets which start with an o around here. We can search them for your house. If we can't find it then I'll take you to the police station, they'll be able to find your mom and dad. Does that sound like a plan?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah..." Ai was still disappointed in her own actions and continued to stare down at Yaamon who she held carefully.

(Tamers!)

Takato's parents were baking a lot of bread for him to take.

"We don't get hungry in the digital world, you don't need to make so much mom." Takato explained.

"What if something happens and you're not in the digital world anymore? What would you eat there?" His mom argued.

"Besides, you two need something to remind you that we're still waiting for your safe return." His dad said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you let him go back. I thought we were done with this." His mother complained.

"There isn't much we can do. People we know are already going missing because of this new disaster. If I could help them, I know I would go." His dad sighed.

Takato finally decided to stop watching and started going up to his room to pack a few more things.

"Are you coming Guilmon?" The boy asked when he reached halfway up the stairs while his partner stayed put.

"Takato, we should stay down here a bit longer. We won't get to see them for a while." The red rookie said looking quite tearful.

"You're right..." Takato replied and climbed back down. "Hey mom, dad, can we help with anything?"

(?)

Gomamon had run out of songs so they began making up nonsense songs instead.

"I once raced a tuna to the top of a mountain tree!" The small white digimon sang, rather poorly.

"The fish ate my sandwich but I still won!" Flamemon continued with laughter.

The two were having a really great time, but still something was wrong. They weren't getting any closer to figuring out where they were. Or at least until-

"Sora! Biyomon!" Gomamon shouted, interrupting their game. Flamemon turned to see a human girl, a few years older than his partner, and a pink bird digimon. The two ran over and greeted Gomamon with excitement.

"Gomamon! We were worried we'd never find you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was worried I'd never get home! Did you find Joe? Where are the others?" Gomamon asked.

"We haven't seen him yet... " Sora began her explanation, "Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon are all here too, or at least somewhere around here. We all went through one of those pillars after you guys, but we must have all gotten separated. Don't worry though, Izzy built these communicators so that we can still talk to them, so we should be able to find them."

"I'm just glad too see a familiar face. We'll find them!" Gomamon agreed.

"Who's this?" Biyomon asked.

"I'm Flamemon. I've been traveling with Gomamon in search of my home as well. Those pillars caught me off guard too." He explained himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Flamemon. My name's Sora and this is my partner Biyomon. Let's all go back home together then."

"Couldn't agree more!" Gomamon cheered.

(Tamers!)

Packing was pretty easy for Juri. She never understood why it took some people so long, all you needed was the basics. Saying goodbye to everyone though... that was the hard part. Even more so when she might never return. But she had to do something.

"Dad? Can I talk with you and Shizue for a minute?" Juri worked up the courage to say. Her dad looked at her curiously, but nodded. He called his wife over. Shizue brought their four year old son Mashiko with her, she had been playing with him in the next room over.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Come, let's go into the living room." Tadashi responded, sensing the importance of what his daughter had to say.

Once the four were seated, the little boy on the floor with a toy truck to occupy him, Juri began.

"I'm going to leave for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm going. This time, I'm going to explain everything to you first. It's what I should have done last time. Instead of leaving it to Leomon..." She clutched her digivice tightly. "Ai and Mako have gone missing along with their partner Impmon. The people at Hypnos think it was because of a tear created by the d-reaper. It formed in their bedroom last night, and no one has seen them since. They are alive. Whatever's on the other side of that tear, we're sure it can support life. Someone needs to go in after them. They are two six year old children, just a couple years older than Mashaki, two children I know very well. I need to help them. That's why... That's why I'm leaving you all again."

Shizue looked to her husband, not knowing what she could say. Mashaki looked up wondering why everyone was so afraid. Juri's father though... he got up and keeled in front of his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I nearly lost you the last time. You're leaving? What makes you think..." The man broke into tears and stopped. He got back up and took a few steps away. "I don't know what you want me to do. I'm sorry, for everything I've done wrong as a parent all these years... Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes, I can't stay though. I need to help-"

"I can't stop you from leaving. Just promise me you'll be back, alright? If you're not back in three days, I'll go in and bring you back home myself." He said before leaving the room.

(Adventure!)

Mimi walked through town with the two little kids in tow. They got more talkative as they went along, but Mimi was concerned. She was running out of streets now, and she'd have to drop the two off at the police station soon.

"How old are you Mimi?" Makoto asked cheerfully.

"I'm fourteen Mako. How about you?" She replied with a smile.

"Me and Ai are five, but we'll be six next week!"

"Wow, that's exciting. Are you having a party for your birthday?"

"Yeah, mom asked the Matsuda bakery to help her get everything ready." Ai imputed.

"The Matsuda bakery? Are they new?" Mimi wondered.

"No I don't think so... We've known them since we were four." Ai was now doubting Mimi knew a that much about their home town. Maybe that's why they hadn't found their street yet.

Mimi however was starting to realise that these two kids might not be from this town at all. Surely something like the park or the elementary school would have looked familiar when they passed by them.

"How about we take a break for some lunch?" She asked. Afterwards she really would have to tell the police, these two were further from home than she thought.

"Good! I'm really hungry... we haven't had breakfast!" Makoto said.

Mimi brought them to the convenience store Yolei's family owned, and paid for their meals. They ate their food outside on a picnic table.

Ai put Yaamon on the table before remembering something. She instead put him back on the back next to her. When she went to take a bite of her food, she "accidentally" dropped it next to Yaamon.

"It's my turn to carry Yaamon next Ai." Makoto said to his sister, whispering. Ai nodded and continued eating like nothing happened.

Mimi however heard him.

"I thought their was something about that toy..." Mimi said realisation dawning on her. "He's a digimon, right? Are you two digidestined?"

The two kids couldn't believe they had been caught.

"He's out partner and were his tamers..." Makoto managed to say.

"I've never heard of a digidesint." Ai said.

Mimi wondered what a tamer was, but figured it was just something these kids thought to call themselves because they didn't know what else it could be. It would explain why they didn't know what a digidestined is, she remembered that she didn't know either when she first met Palmon.

Their digimon, Yaamon, hopped onto the table.

"Who are you and why do you know so much? I thought our act was pretty convincing... not many people know about digimon enough to recognize one from a toy..." The in training digimon was awfully suspicious.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc), Michel Ferran(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee, Henry Carter(firestar's oc)-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

Hello! I forgot what I was going to say... See you all next time!


	13. Contact

(?)

Tai and Agumon didn't seem to be getting anywhere so far. They thought they'd found a town only to realize it was just a rock formation.

"Kind of reminds me of that giant cactus and those mirage we saw in the desert. That was so long ago... can you believe we were running from Etemon?" Tai conversed nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we couldn't use the crests back then. I couldn't digivolve past champion." Agumon replied.

"We sure have been through a lot since then. Even if we couldn't do much to help when the new digidestined were chosen."

"Maybe this time we'll have to fight side by side."

"Yeah, maybe someone is controlling these things and is too cowardly to face us all at once." Tai pretended to think about it for a minute. "Nah, they wouldn't start with Davis and Joe if that was the case, they'd start with Izzy or Cody." Tai laughed humorously.

"We should check in with the others now, you should put the earpiece back on." Agumon suggested.

"Yeah you're right. I just wish these things didn't bother my ears so much." Tai said, putting the device back on. "Hello? How's everything going?" He asked.

"Tai!" The earpiece buzzed in Sora's voice. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for almost an hour now! We found Gomamon!"

"What? Gomamon's their with you?" Tai asked in shock.

"What about Joe, Davis, Tentomon, and Veemon?" Agumon asked.

"What about the others?" Tai asked for his partner.

"They weren't with him. He went in after they did remember?" Sora replied.

"Oh right, well we're now one step closer to getting everyone back together again, right?"

"Yeah, we just have to keep going. Are you two still in the desert?" She asked.

"We are, we can't seem to find a way out."

(Tamers!)

Kenta finished his packing early, he figured he really wouldn't need to bring much. Things didn't get dirty or wet, electronics don't work too well, and you don't need to eat. So what do they really need to bring? Instead he decided to spend his last day in the real world with Marineangemon and the rest of his family. Kenta was an only child so his parents worried a lot over him, there really wasn't much need though. His partner's a mega! They were unstoppable! Not to mention all the others he was going there with.

"You know I'll come back. And with the new handhelds hypnos developed, I can email you every day, even in the digital world." Kenta said. Honestly last time seemed easier, he didn't tell his parents up front, he had been too nervous. A note covered all he had to tell them anyway, but hypnos had decided that if the tamers were being involved their parents had to know.

(Adventure!)

After a lengthy discussion, Mimi led the two little kids and their grouchy partner back to her hotel room where she left Palmon. Getting the police should be her next move, to take the children home, but when digimon are involved things are always more complicated than just that. So in the end she couldn't bring them to the station, at least not yet anyway.

"Mimi! You're back! Where you go?" Palmon exclaimed when her partner came in through the door.

"Oh Palmon, you're awake! I went out for a walk, I didn't mean to be gone for so long..." Mimi turned to her guests. "This is Palmon everyone. Palmon, this is Ai, Mako, and their partner Yaamon. They got lost and I was trying to help them, but I can't seem to find their home anywhere. Nothing has looked familiar to them so far. I'm kin of worried."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure we can get you all back home soon." Palmon said.

Makoto put Yaamon down and went to sit in the chair.

"We can take a break here first right?" Ai asked.

"Of course, we did do a lot of walking today. I'm exhausted." Mimi said.

Ai smiled at her before running over to the bed.

"I need to call the others... who do I start with?" Mimi asked herself.

"How about Izzy?" Palmon suggested.

"No, he's probably still tired from last night. We should let him rest some more." Mimi said.

"What if you just send them a text message? That shouldn't bother them if they're asleep."

"Great idea Palmon. Alright..." Mimi pulled out her phone and began texting.

"Hey Mimi, where's your mom? My mom never lets me and Ai have our own room when we stay at a hotel..." Mako asked.

"Oh, well I'm older. I'm fourteen goin on fifteen already, and I'm not completely alone. I have to check in with my aunt so that she knows where I am most of the time. She doesn't have room at her home though, so my parents arranged for me to stay here." Mimi explained, still focused on her cell phone screen.

"How come I'm in my in training form?" Yaamon asked Palmon, a bit jealous of the walking plant digimon. At least she didn't have to hop or be carried everywhere.

"It happened to be when I first came to the human world too. You won't stay that way forever don't worry. I know a few who still stay in their in training levels when in the human world so you're not alone." Palmon tried to cheer the other digimon up.

"What? But I've... that doesn't make any sense at all!" The purple digimon exclaimed.

Mimi finished with her text messages.

"Hey I never asked, how did you three get lost in the first place?" Mimi asked.

Ai sat up and the three shared a pensive look.

"Me and Mako were in our bedroom, and then a light was in our closet. We had to go see what it was, and Impmon came back inside to stop us, but then mako fell, and then me and Impmon fell too... then we were in a city." The little girl told their story.

"But that... Maybe the others will know what to do." Mimi suggested. "In the meantime, you all can stay here. You four are small enough to share the bed, I'll take the couch..."

(Tamers!)

"Yamaki! We think we've found something. Something is transmitting a signal through the breach." Reika said.

"Hijack it, we may learn something from this. Find out what the signal is for and who is causing it." Yamaki ordered.

"On it now sir." Was his employees response.

They sent Megumi home since she was working all night long trying to keep the new breaches in check. Also missing from their crew was . He had been sent home to spend time with his family. His two kids may not be going on the mission, but Yamaki felt that there was still the possibility of something occurring right here in the human world. It's better for his workers to be well rested and working efficiently anyways.

(Adventure!)

"Sorry we couldn't be more help." Yolei said. She was up for the next shift with Kari and had to leave before she could help Mimi with anything. They couldn't find any solution, but they needed to stick with the plan. Getting their friends home was just as important as getting these kids home, if not more so in Yolei's opinion. Afterwards they could all solve this issue together. Not that the two little kids were an issue, they were pretty well behaved for a couple of preschoolers.

"It's fine, good luck with your shift Yolei." Mimi replied as she waved farewell to her friend.

(Tamers!)

Watching the sun set didn't feel like such a good idea anymore to Kazu. The rambunctious kid was now anxious about tomorrow. The last time he went to the digital world, they lost a friend. Now they were going back again, and he'd volunteered. There was no backing out of it, he's no coward! Besides, he's gotten a lot better at being a tamer since then. Guardromon could digivolve back to Andromon now. That might nor sound like much when compared to th others achievements, but it still shows how long a way they've come as a team.

"Just you wait guys, it's our turn to shine." Kazu said with grim determination. Guardromon chose to stay silent, but nodded in agreement. This time, they won't just be in the way, this time they will make a difference, and this time no one will die.

(Adventure!)

"I don't know what's wrong! We can't contact the others anymore!" Cody said, the boy was so nervous. What had they done wrong? Why did things have to go bad now?

"Well fix it! We can't just let the others work blindly, we need to be able to find them!" Yolei shouted frustrated.

"Hello?" An adults voice came from the earpiece.

"Shh! Everyone be quiet." Kari said.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc), Michel Ferran(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee, Henry Carter(firestar's oc)-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

Hello again everyone! Miss me? Sorry for the late update.

Shout out to my new followers/favoriters(that's not a word is it...)! Thank you guys!

I'm trying to end this day in the story so that they can do whatever they have planned, but they won't let me! Each character just have to go off and get themselves into trouble. Oh well.


	14. Departure

(?)

"Hello?" Matt was frantic as he tried getting a signal from his communicator. "Tai? Sora? Anyone there?" The only response he received was a monotone static buzz in his ear.

Gabumon looked up at him in concern.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure the others will find our signal again." Gabumon tried.

"We should start leaving trail markers. We don't want to keep backtracking and getting lost." Matt said as he took the device from his ear and stuffed it into his pocket.

"We'll check in every hour to see if they're online again." Gabumon agreed.

(Tamers!)

"Where's Yamaki? Wasn't he going to see us off?" Takato asked. He and a group of tamers gathered in park, soon to depart for the digital world.

"Something's come up, so I'm here in his place." Reika stated as she assessed the group. Kenta brought only a small bag with mementos from home, Hirokazu on the other hand looked to have packed his entire house.

"There wasn't much I could do to persuade them Ruki" Renamon said to her partner. Ruki gave the two a look of contempt but accepted that when it comes to those two, there really wasn't any helping them. They were just too stubborn.

"Looks like everyone is here, let me introduce to you the team hypnos has prepared to help you. Shimbumi is captain of this expedition, his experience with the digital world should prove useful. This is Aoshi, he's a member of hypnos's ground control squad, he was apart of the team which helped capture and subdue rouge digimon in the past." Reika explained. Takato gave a weary glance at the stranger. He remembered the time when hypnos only thought to destroy digimon all too well. "While we know you kids can handle yourselves in the digital world quite well, many are still uncomfortable with leaving children to fend for themselves. I hope you all can get along, these two are here to help supervise your mission and make sure everything goes well. I wish you all the best of luck."

With that she stepped aside and let the tamers, digimon, and their supervisors board the ship. It wasn't sentient like ark was, in fact it was built in the human world. I was quite a bit larger but it should get the group to the digital world and back.

And so, Takato, Guilmon, Ruki, Renamon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Hirokazu, Guardromon, Shimbumi, and Aoshi entered the digital world.

(Adventure!)

With difficulties in the digital world with their communications, many of the digidestined kids were already in the digital world trying to figure things out. TK and Patamon are still missing, and everyone is worried. Mimi is the last to arrive, after debating it with herself she decided to bring the two kids with her. They were digidestined too, so there shouldn't be a problem, it'd be worse for them if she left the behind.

She entered the coordinates in the school computer like Izzy had shown her and everything was ready now.

"Okay, now we hold our digivices out like this, and say digiport energize. Do you two understand?"

The little girl, Ai pulled out the odd looking digivice from under her shirt where it had been hanging on a string. She and Makoto would take turns wearing it, and never really wanted to take it off, even when going to bed. Although Impmon made them take it off before they went swimming or took a bath. He didn't think water would hurt it too much, but wanted them to be careful with it still.

Ai held it in front of her and Makoto told hold of it too, and they nodded to each other before saying, "Digiport energize!"

The two of them, along with their partner were pulled into the digital world, with Mimi and Palmon right behind them.

"I have legs again!" Impmon cheered.

"So we can call you Impmon again now?" Makoto asked. His partner nodded.

"Mimi has to meet her friends here, remember? We should go help her." Ai said.

"Oh don't worry about that Ai, they're waiting for us just a bit more that way." Mimi said.

The five of them began walking.

"What is with this place..." Impmon muttered, looking at the lush forest untouched and unharmed. Nothing here seemed right. Isn't this supposed to be the digital world?

"Hey! We made it!" Mimi called out seeing her friends.

"Mimi? Hey! You made it!" Yolei shouted to her.

"Who are those two? More digidestined?" Cody asked.

"That's right! Me and Gatomon saw a girl with a digivice a day or two ago. Do you think it's a new group of digidestined kids?" Kari asked.

"What's a digidestined? We're tamers!" Makoto said proudly. His sister nodded in agreement.

"Guys, we still don't know where TK and Patamon went off to, we should send someone to go find them." Ken suggested.

"We'd like to, but we don't have any idea where those two are. Last we saw them they were in the human world. And we can't get our communications to work right. It's just static and voices still." Izzy said.

"Then there's still those weird light shows. Most of our friends are gone now because of them." Yolei said.

"Light shows? Are they white and blue kind of like static? Kinda like an old dust packet?" Impmon asked.

"No, they're pink and travel for miles before disappearing." Hawkmon replied.

"You mean like data streams? Are you guys all dense? All this Digidestined mumbo jumbo get to your heads?" Impmon said with a sneer.

"Not a very friendly digimon, is he?" Armidillomon said.

Impmon scowled at him, but said nothing g to defend himself.

"What's a data stream?" Mimi asked.

"It's an annoying pink light which picks up things from one place and moves it to another. They're all over the digital world, or at least the real one anyways." Impmon said gesturing around him.

"I see... and your digital world? Is it broken apart and is there a mechanical moon in the sky even during the day?" Izzy asked realizing something.

"Um, yeah. Have you seen it?" Impmon asked.

"No, but our friends have. They are there right now. A 'data stream' as you call it, came through at took them there. We're trying to get this computer to connect to their signal again. Please, tell us everything you know about the world you're from so that we can get our friends back safely." Izzy pleaded.

"So you're friends are stuck? Well best of luck to em, my digital world isn't all too friendly a place. There are a few digimon there who really hate humans, not to mention the ones who look for digimon to fight and absorb." Impmon said sourly.

There were a few gasps from the group around him. Are the others safe? What will happen to them if they stay there?

"Don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves pretty well." Ken said confidently.

"Well for there sakes I hope you're right. I'd love to help you guys and all... But I've got my own problems right now, Ai and Mako need to get home as soon as possible." Impmon said.

"Impmon! We've got to help them!" Ai cried.

"They're Mimi's friends!" Mako agreed.

"It's possible that by working together on this we may solve both of our problems." Izzy said.

"Fine, what do you want ta know?" Impmon consented.

(Tamers!)

"You all ready to go then?" Ryo asked.

"Of course! We should hurry now, shouldn't we?" Juri asked.

"First we need to get rid of that barrier." Cyberdramon said.

"I think I know what will do the trick. Card slash!" Ryo said using his card to give his partner the boost needed.

With a well controlled attack, the barrier shattered into pieces.

"Now we won't have much time before they replace it, so let's hurry everyone!" Ryo said, and he jumped into the tear with Cyberdramon following close behind.

Juri gave one last look at the twins room seeing the various crayon drawings and toys. She nodded to herself and jumped in.

Culumon had been following Juri unnoticed.

"We'll need this too! Culu!" Culumon said, taking a stack of cards off of Makoto's dresser and following his friends through the portal.

(Adventure!)

Sally was worried. Flamemon hadn't contacted her at all since they planned to meet in the digital world. Now that boy with the Patamon who said he'd help wasn't answering or returning her calls. Well fine, if they didn't want to speak with her, she would just go back to her everyday life. It's not like she asked to be a digidestined or whatever anyway. Things were just fine before.

With new resolve made out of mostly spite, she went down the stairs. Only to stop in shock after reaching the bottom.

"Are you okay miss?" The digimon who was just sitting there in her living room asked.

"Labramon!" Her brother Henry exclaimed. He had asked his partner to stay hidden from his family. At least until he was ready to do some serious explaining.

"My dorky brother is a digidestined... like me..." Sally muttered before falling down.

(?)

TK had fallen asleep while searching. Being awake for nearly two days straight put quite a bit of strain of the pair. Patamon tried to keep guard, but soon succumb to sleep just as easily. When they awoke though, they were in a place neither had ever seen before.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc), Michel Ferran(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee, Henry Carter(firestar's oc)-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

Hello again everyone! Welcome new readers and to the rest of you thanks for sticking with me for so long! I needed to send someone along with the tamers to the digital world a d there weren't many characters available. I wonder if anyone can guess where I got the name Aoshi from.

I forgot to reply to reviews last time...

Hey Firestar! I'm already planning out how that scene will go, quit spoiling it! I'm kidding of course, it's really cool if people can guess what's going to happen next(although if they do it too much I should change it up a bit. Don't want to be too predictable do I?). That's actually going to happen pretty soon now... Thank you for all the reviews you've sent thus far and the messages. I should probably reply to them shouldn't I? I just stink at holding conversations, don't feel intimidated if I don't reply, I do appreciate them, I'm just not good at showing it. I decided to let Henry get his partner earlier then I 'planned'.


	15. Cartoon

(Tamers!)

As usual these days, the hypnos building was full of people doing there best and working non-stop trying to fix the world's problems they never even knew they had. As the head of this operation, Yamaki oversaw the entire event and took in his colleagues reports.

"The tear in the Terada household has been breach from our end. Someone has disrupted the barrier."

That was troubling. That would mean... one of the kids had gone in after the Terada kids. Why couldn't they wait for a solution? Why do they always have to rush into things.

"Our team has safely made it inside of the digital world, they will be encountering their first breacher shortly."

This was good, that means they will likely be able to assess the situation. They were sent to one of the smaller singals first, so the breacher was likely alone or just with one other being. It shouldn't be too much for the team to handle, but just in case they'd better get the defense program ready for launch.

"No activity from the tears in the digital plane."

That means there wasn't too much damage when the tear in this world was entered again. Hopefully it will stay that way for a while.

"We've made progress in closing the sea-level tear. It's not much, but it give us something to work with from here."

Finally! The sea-level tear was the other tear in the human world, at it was being operated on do to the fact of its distance from civilization as well as an easier to access tear. The ones in the digital world weren't nearly as out in the open, but rather towards the core where they could do the most damage should they expand further.

"We've connected! The single is now open again, but I'm not sure how long this will hold. I suggest you make contact now."

Yamaki grabbed the Mic for the intercom. He needed to know what was on the other side of this signal.

"Hello, can you hear me? This is Yamaki Mitsuo of the hypnos corporation."

At first it was simple static. Maybe the connection was still closed...

"Yamaki? This is Ken Ichijouji, we need this signal to reach our friends, why have you done this?"

Yamaki turned to his colleague,

"Make sure you are recording. So far I believe the one I am speaking to is young, probably around the tamers age group." He then turned his Mic back on.

"I assume your friends are the ones entering our world. For what purpose? What interest do you have with our side of the tear?"

"Tear? We just want our friends to" the rest was cut back to static.

"Hello? Ken Ichijouji? Can you hear me?"

Yamaki put the Mic down rather frustrated. He had received no answers and even more questions.

"Ken Ichijouji? Is that what he said his name was?" Janyu asked.

"Yes why?"

"That's the name of one of the characters on a cartoon my kids used to watch. Digimon adventures. I think it was he was a villain in the show."

Yamaki cursed and hit his fist against the desk.

"So he was toying with us."

(?)

Sora tried to lead the way for her friends. They'd gotten out of the forest, now they were in a desert. Could be the same one as Tai and Agumon. Too bad she couldn't call them and ask if they were still there. Even if she couldn't contact the others, if she and the others could make trail markers then if any of her friends found them they could follow them to her, not to mention the fact that they wouldn't be so lost anymore. But all she had was the clothes she was wearing to tie to things. She'd already torn apart her school uniforms scarf as well as a bit of her shirt. Her mom was going to kill her for ruining her clothes like this, she really should have worn more casual clothes. But it was too late now.

"Up ahead!" Gomamon shouted.

"What? Where?" Biyomon asked flapping her wings and trying to get a better view.

"I see it. What are those sheets for?" Flamemon wondered.

Soon Sora found what they were talking about. A bunch of little houses all with flags on the top made out of sheets or something.

"Maybe we'll find someone who lives here. Or we could use those sheets to make more trail markers." Sora suggested and they began towards the hovels.

Then, as they approached they discovered what those sheets were for as the wind blew hard and they were lifted off of their feet.

(Adventure!)

"Ken? Who were you talking to?" Izzy asked.

"On the headset, some guy got through and started asked questions. He said he was apart of some organization. Also he mentioned that he thinks our friends crossed over into his world, as if ours are separate. Connection was lost again before I could learn much."

"I see. He must be from the same universe as the two kids. If only we could find out more, I'd like to speak with him. If he calls again, could you let me know?" Izzy said.

"Of course."

(?)

"Ryo? What happened to your digivice?" Juri asked. A moment before there was a bright light around Ryo and his partner before the device changes its shape. Cyberdramon returned to his monodramon form an th three of them where it what appears to be an ordinary town.

"Since we're already here... Me and Monodramon you see... we're not from your world. We came from this one." The teenager said. Juri paused in confusion, but continued to follow Ryo down the street, awaiting the rest of his explanation.

"After I went to your world, my digivice became a D-ark like the ones used in your world. Not right away, it was probably a little while after I got there. Since I'm from this world, it didn't take as long to change it back. It's simply how it's meant to be. That's all."

(Tamers!)

"We are about to engage the first breacher. Is everyone prepared?" Aoshi asked sternly.

"Get on with it already. That's what we came here to do after all." Ruki said, annoyed that the man had called the group to stop so pointlessly. She and Renamon continued walking, and were the first to spot two figures in the near distance. They were moving closer.

Renamon took a defensive stance, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Is that?" Hirokazu muttered.

"What?" Takato asked. Guardromon seemed equally curious to know what his partner meant.

"It is! That's Matt and Gabumon!" Kazu shouted running towards the two.

"What? Who are you? Get away from me!" Matt said quite freaked out at the strangers antics.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any dumber. Matt is a fictional character in a children's cartoon! Get a hold of yourself!" Ruki complained.

"Maybe it's a really good cosplay?" Kenta tried to reason.

"Ruki technically anything's possible. Maybe in that world behold the tear..." Shimbumi started, ever curious.

"Cartoon? What the check are you guys talking about? Who are you guys?" Matt demanded.

"I'm Guilmon. It's nice to meet you." The red digimon said with a smile.

(?)

"What is all that pink stuff everywhere?" TK wondered aloud. The boy reached his hand out to touch the goo, but Patamon stopped him.

"Look" the digimon said referring to a rock as it fell into the goo and disappeared. Both of them decided it was better not to mess with the mysterious substance, but it'd be difficult finding their way out, it was everywhere!

(?)

"Culu...Culu...culu..." Culumon said to himself as he walked. This city had lots of new people in it, he'd never seen any of them before! "Juri? Ryo? Where'd you go culu?" His ears shrank as the two he was looking for were nowhere in sight. After a moment he perked up. There were probably a lot of people to play with here too! He'd keep an eye out for his friends, but he could still have lots of fun while looking for them!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc), Michel Ferran(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee, Henry Carter(firestar's oc)-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

Hello there people!

Firestar- me? A plan? Never. Okay so I have a few plans. I was sad I didn't include Culumon very much at all at first in the story. He's one of my favorites! He's too cute not to be included... I can probably work in a few demon lords (I've been considering using them for a little while now), I'm not sure whether or not to make them complete villains yet. They're evil of course, but how evil exactly?

Guest- Thank you so much! It means a lot that anyone reads this story actually, I keep stalking my views daily. Even when I don't post anything new...


	16. Incoming

(Tamers!)

How long had it been since they were trapped here? Let's see... Joe, Veemon, Tentomon, and himself(Davis) were sucked into the pillar- data stream and brought into a desert. They tried going back through one only to find themselves in a weird ghost town. Just without any ghost. Unless you count there guide, but she looks pretty alive still. They met Alice there in the middle of the night... that was their first night there and they couldn't really sleep very much back then. Their second night was easier. This was there third day? It must be right?

You know, aside from being completely lost, the holes they kept- well mostly just him- almost falling into, and the data streams, this place didn't seem too bad. Peaceful almost. Still, it bothered him to no end that so far they haven't met anyone else here asides from that girl. And she was still being vague about everything. Well the scenery here was pretty cool. It was like they were high in the sky, and the ground was made up of clouds. Hey, maybe they were.

"Hey, how about stopping for some lunch?" Davis asked tired of walking.

"Lunch?" Alice asked.

"We haven't eaten anything since we've been here... I can't say I'm really hungry though." Joe said.

"A break couldn't hurt though right?" Veemon suggested.

"It would be nice to rest my wings for a bit." Tentomon added.

"It should be fine here. We aren't actually going anywhere anyway, so we can stay around for a while if you'd like." Alice said.

"What? No way! We've got to get back home, and we can't do that just sitting here!" Davis nearly shouted.

"I thought you wanted to stop..." Alice wondered.

"Just for a moment to catch my breath, I'm ready to go now." Davis countered.

Joe sighed and Tentomon and Veemon exchanged disappointed looks. Looks like it was back to walking for them.

"What are you all bummed out for? We'll be back home before you know it guys!" Davis cheered.

"We've been walking for days... something tells me it won't be so easy Davis. We could be here for a long time." Joe stated unamused. "When me and the other earlier digidestined first came to the digital world, we were trapped there for months before we found our way home."

"How'd you all make it back?" Veemon asked.

"There was a door in Myotismon's castle, it was actually a gateway portal." Izzy told the story. "Izzy figured out how to open it to the right world. "

"Right world? What does that mean?" Davis asked.

"Well Genai said that if we made a mistake in using the keys, it could open a portal to some other world." Joe answered.

"Do you think you guys coulda ended up coming here?" Veemon asked.

"It's possible... we don't know though." Joe said. "We wouldn't be able to go through it to get back though anyway. Myotismon's castle fell apart just as we all jumped through. So the door is gone now."

"That stinks. At least we've got our own way to go to the digital world and back." Davis smiled, thinking of the first time he'd used the digiport in the school's computer lab.

"Hey guys?" Tentomon buzzed worried. "Where did Alice go off to?"

Looking around them yielded no answers. They began to search.

"Alice! Hey! Where'd you go?" Davis called out.

"Hey Davis," Joe said, seeing something in the distance.

"What? Did you find her?"

"No look!" Joe said pointing to a large group.

"Is that Matt?" Veemon asked, spotting a blonde haired boy.

"Hey Matt! Gabumon! Guys we're over here!" Davis shouted, before being engulfed by a bright pink light.

The group of four landed roughly onto the ground.

"Great! Just great! As soon as we find one of our friends we're sucked into one of those horrid data streams again!" Tentomon ranted in a panicked tone.

"Wait look guys!" Joe said.

"What now?" Davis asked crossly.

"We're home!" Veemon cheered, seeing a very much familiar digital world around them.

(Adventure!)

"So what's the plan now?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, we need communications fixed first off, so I'll be working on bypassing the error while Ken is monitoring for more messages from our system hijackers." Izzy explained. "Next, we need to find TK and Patamon. Yolei, I'd like you and Hawkmon to search for him here, while Kari I'd like you and Gatomon to search back in our world. Keep a look out for the girl you saw before, she could help us."

"Alright, I will." Kari nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Yolei agreed.

"Good, Cody I'd like for you to ask Impmon questions about his world and take notes. Any little bit of information is crucial here. Mimi, I think you should do the same with Ai and Makoto. We need to know where they came from if we want to send them home. Armidillomon, you and Palmon are on lookout duty. Watch out for data streams as well as any aggressive digimon." Izzy finished once everyone knew there roles.

"So until we can get those kids back home, where are they going to stay?" Kari asked.

"I already offered to have them stay with me. I don't mind the hotels couch too much, it's a lot more comfy then camping." Mimi suggested.

"They also already trust Mimi so it's probably best that they stay with her for the time being." Hawkmon added.

"How long will these questions take?" Impmon asked.

"They shouldn't take too long, but your world sounds a lot different from ours." Cody said.

"We should get going Kari." Gatomon said.

"Oh, right. Well I'll see you all later then." Kari said before heading off.

"What's Wormmon going to do?" Palmon asked.

"He's helping Ken I think.. You think we should ask him if he wants to keep watch with us?" Armidillomon asked.

"Only if he's not busy." Palmon concluded.

"We have to answer questions? Like on a test?" Makoto asked.

"What if we get a wrong answer? Would you get mad?" Ai added.

"It's not like that... you're just going to be telling me about your home, where you two grew up, what's your family like. That sort of thing." Mimi sated.

(Tamers!)

"When is everyone coming back?" Shaochung asked her brother.

"They only just left today." Jianliang replied.

"I'm bored." The little girl said.

"Well then go play or something." Her brother stated coldly.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"I'm working on something to help the others. Now go away."

"You're never nice to me anymore!" Shaochung exclaimed, leaving the room in a fit.

"Hey, I'll play with you." Terriermon said. "Just so long as Lopmon has to be the baby this time."

"It would be an honour to play princess with you today." Lopmon agreed.

(?)

An earthquake shook the ground under Tai and Agumon. They tried the stay on their feet but to no avail. Instead, yet another crack in the deserts plain opened and the two feel in. Pink slime lay below and they were going to fall in.

Instead a strange white creature appeared and suddenly the two were someplace else.

"Is this? Are we back home?" Tai asked. He was in a park. It looked similar to the ones back home, but still different. A different town maybe?

"But we didn't find any of our friends. What do we do now Tai?" Agumon asked.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Joe Kido-16

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Sora Takaishi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Ryo Akiyama-15

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa-14

Ken Ichijouji-13

Yolei Inoue, Alice McCoy, Sally Carter(firestar's oc), Michel Ferran(firestar's oc)-12

Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jianliang "Jian" Lee, Juri Kato, Hirokazu "Kazu" Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa-11

Cody Hida-9

Shaochung Lee, Henry Carter(firestar's oc)-8

Ai Terada, Makoto "Mako" Terada-5

I'm so tired... sorry can't reply to anyone right now, I'll have to do that next chapter... Sorry for how late i am again. Still, a couple a week like I said before.


End file.
